There was a strange lady
by TotallyRandomAwesomeness
Summary: My Zodiac version of, 'There was a old lady who swallowed a fly '  Rated T just in case. Please R&R! Sorry about the layout, it wouldn't let me fix it. Just go by 'And that was that' as the last line of each verse. Sorry...


**FIRST FRUITS BASKET THINGIE! Sorry I got excited…**

**I do realize that not all of these make 100% sense (she ate a rabbit to catch a rooster and a snake before that) but it was harder than I thought to write and not all the animals fitted perfectly. I went for size rather than food chain, but I suppose in the original she eats a horse after the cow so go figure. Oh btw I am also aware that the song says old lady, but I made it strange to fit more with Akito. She's not old, just strange. Some of the rhymes suck, just so you know. I also apologize if you didn't know Akito was actually a woman and I just gave it away. **

**This is really just a little bit of randomness that I came up with while I was watching kid's TV shows at my grandmother's house.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the kid's song 'there was an old lady (who swallowed a fly)**

**Btw, I suggest u look up the kids song if u don't know it and read it to the tune of the song, it sounds better that way.**

**Enjoy!**

**There was a strange lady  
**

There was a strange lady who swallowed a rat

I would have rather eaten my hat

And that was that

There was a strange lady who swallowed a snake

It wriggled and giggled like it just had sake

She swallowed the snake to catch the rat

I would have rather eaten my hat

And that was that

There was a strange lady who swallowed a rooster

I never thought that she would choose her **(1)**

She swallowed the rooster to catch the snake

She swallowed the snake to catch the rat

I would have rather eaten my hat

And that was that

There was a strange lady who swallowed a rabbit

Black Haru surely then let her have it

She swallowed the rabbit to catch the rooster

She swallowed the rooster to catch the snake

She swallowed the snake to catch the rat

I would have rather eaten my hat

And that was that

There was a strange lady who swallowed a cat

The dog got quite a laugh out of that

She swallowed the cat to catch the rabbit

She swallowed the rabbit to catch the rooster

She swallowed the rooster to catch the snake

She swallowed the snake to catch to rat

I would have rather eaten my hat

And that was that

There was a strange lady who swallowed a dog

Hatori finally slept like a log** (2)**  
**  
**  
She swallowed the dog to catch the cat

She swallowed the cat to catch the rabbit

She swallowed the rabbit to catch the rooster

She swallowed the rooster to catch the snake

She swallowed the snake to catch the rat

I would have rather eaten my hat

And that was that

There was a strange lady who swallowed a Sheep

The poor little tiger sat down to weep

She swallowed the sheep to catch the dog

She swallowed the dog to catch the cat

She swallowed the cat to catch the rabbit

She swallowed the rabbit to catch the rooster

She swallowed the rooster to catch the snake

She swallowed the snake to catch the rat

I would have rather eaten my hat

And that was that

There was a strange lady who swallowed a monkey

He started to scream that something smelled funky

She swallowed the monkey to catch the sheep

She swallowed the sheep to catch the dog

She swallowed the dog to catch the cat

She swallowed the cat to catch the rabbit

She swallowed the rabbit to catch the rooster

She swallowed the rooster to catch the snake

She swallowed the snake to catch the rat

I would have rather eaten my hat

And that was that

There was a strange lady who swallowed a tiger

She really hated being inside her

She swallowed the tiger to catch the monkey

She swallowed the monkey to catch the sheep

She swallowed the sheep to catch the dog

She swallowed the dog to catch the cat

She swallowed the cat to catch the rabbit

She swallowed the rabbit to catch the rooster

She swallowed the rooster to catch the snake

She swallowed the snake to catch the rat

I would have rather eaten my hat

And that was that

There was a strange lady who swallowed a boar

She ran to find her love with a saw **(3)**

She swallowed the boar to catch the tiger

She swallowed the tiger to catch the monkey

She swallowed the monkey to catch the sheep

She swallowed the sheep to catch the dog

She swallowed the dog to catch the cat

She swallowed the cat to catch the rabbit

She swallowed the rabbit to catch the rooster

She swallowed the rooster to catch the snake

She swallowed the snake to catch the rat

I would have rather eaten my hat

And that was that 

There was a strange lady who swallowed a cow

She was ready to puke by now

She swallowed the cow to catch the boar

She swallowed the boar to catch the tiger

She swallowed the tiger to catch the monkey

She swallowed the monkey to catch the sheep

She swallowed the sheep to catch the dog

She swallowed the dog to catch the cat

She swallowed the cat to catch the rabbit

She swallowed the rabbit to catch the rooster

She swallowed the rooster to catch the snake

She swallowed the snake to catch the rat

I would have rather eaten my hat

And that was that

There was a strange lady who swallowed a horse

She went and joined all the others of course

She swallowed the horse to catch the cow

She swallowed the cow to catch the boar

She swallowed the boar to catch the tiger

She swallowed the tiger to catch the monkey

She swallowed the monkey to catch the sheep

She swallowed the sheep to catch the dog

She swallowed the dog to catch the cat

She swallowed the cat to catch the rabbit

She swallowed the rabbit to catch the rooster

She swallowed the rooster to catch the snake

She swallowed the snake to catch the rat

I would have rather eaten my hat

And that was that

There was a strange lady who swallowed a dragon (I know 'Tori is a seahorse but it didn't seem right to put dragon before the others)

He got in and joined the bandwagon

She swallowed the dragon to catch the horse

She swallowed the horse to catch the cow

She swallowed the cow to catch the boar

She swallowed the boar to catch the tiger

She swallowed the tiger to catch the monkey

She swallowed the monkey to catch the sheep

She swallowed the sheep to catch the dog

She swallowed the dog to catch the cat

She swallowed the cat to catch the rabbit

She swallowed the rabbit to catch the rooster

She swallowed the rooster to catch the snake

She swallowed the snake to catch the rat

I would have rather eaten my hat

And that was that

**(1) - I know Kureno is a him but him didn't rhyme**

**(2) - This is referring to the fact that shigure and Ayame are always calling Hatori so he never gets a good night's sleep**

**(3) – I know Kagura's not THAT violent but I need something to rhyme with boar…**


End file.
